


a leader has the people

by ayebydan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: As the days after the battle pass, Hogwarts starts to move forward and Harry brings Minerva a cup of tea.





	a leader has the people

Harry approaches Minerva carefully after the battle with a cup of tea and some shortbread wrapped in a napkin that looked semi-clean. She looks flustered to see him.

"Seemed everyone else is too busy asking you for instructions, permissions for things and leadership in general to remember leaders need to eat and drink too," he says softly before folding himself into a less conspicuous corner.

"Not that you'd know much about asking for permission, Potter."

He offers her a grin, "Was always in a hurry. Besides I always found asking for forgiveness was easier."

She raises an eyebrow at him and they share a smile. Bitter. Hopeful. Something in-between. 

"You know a fair few things about leading by now though."

"That it is shite? Sorry."

She sighs, looks old. "Shite indeed, Potter. Don't tell anyone I said that."

"Course not."

Another smile between them. Another day in a new world.


End file.
